Love is Candle
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: [AU] for STLE-GFSHI Cintaku padamu seperti sebuah lilin, yang apabila sumbunya dibakar oleh api pengkhianatan akan meleleh dan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah kebencian yang dalam. / "Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun. Obat penawarnya ada di makanan yang Sasuke-kun benci."/ "Kau Gila!"/


_Lilin itu, mau panjang ataupun pendek, mau berwarna putih atau berwarna lain, mau mengeluarkan aroma terapi ataupun tidak sekalipun, akan tetap meleleh dan berubah menjadi tak berbentuk ketika sumbunya di sulut oleh api, cepat ataupun lambat. Sama seperti cintaku kepadamu yang akan meleleh dan berubah menjadi kebencian ketika disulut oleh api kecemburuan._

_"Sasuke-kun pernah mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa jangan pernah menyulut kemarahan orang-orang pendiam."_

.

.

**Love is Candle**

**.**

**By : Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

**Dedicated for **

**Sasuke no Tanjoubi Lovely Events (STLE) – Gudang Fanfic SasuHina Indonesia (GFSHI)**

**.**

**Tema : Lilin**

**.**

**Genre :Tragedi, Suspense(?), bit romance**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

**Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata duduk dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke arah luar. Ke tempat di mana seorang pria dengan rambut yang mencuat ke atas tengah menggandeng seorang gadis dengan helaian merah muda yang panjang. Hinata tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari sepasang sejoli yang tak peduli keadaan sekelilingnya. Mungkin karena merasa dunia milik mereka berdua, membuat sepasang sejoli itu tak malu-malu bercumbu mesra.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa bergejolak di hati ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Ditambah dengan pandangannya yang nanar dan gelap.

.

_Seperti lilin yang sumbunya disulut oleh api, Hinata merasa perasaannya seperti itu._

_._

Pria itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak lima tahun yang lalu resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Usia mereka kini menginjak dua puluh lima dan mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama, Hinata sudah menyerahkan segalanya kepada Sasuke, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka. Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melepas sepatu luar dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Hinata yang duduk di ruang tamu segera berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah di depan _genkan_ rumah mereka. Memberikan senyuman manis dan malu-malu dari seorang Hinata yang dikenal oleh Sasuke

"_Okaerinasai_, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke menanggapi ucapan selamat datang dari Hinata dengan gumaman singkat. Pria itu mengucapkan '_Tadaima_' dengan dingin lalu menempelkan bibirnya di kening Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu mengambilkan jas yang baru saja dikenakan oleh Sasuke dan berjalan pelan di belakang Sasuke.

"Hari ini pun Sasuke_-kun_ pulang terlambat lagi," Hinata berkata pelan. Sasuke tak segera menanggapi perkataan Hinata. Pria itu duduk di depan meja yang sudah tersedia dua porsi makanan lalu menggumamkan kata maaf.

"_Gomen_, aku baru bertemu klien."

Hinata mengangguk saja dengan wajah keruh. Wanita berusia dua puluh lima itu berjalan mendekati hanger baju lalu mencantolkan jas milik Sasuke di sana.

Saat Hinata sedang mengancingkan jas Sasuke pelan, rautnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Hinata?"

Raut dingin itu berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Wanita itu berjalan segera ke arah sang kekasih yang memanggilnya, duduk di seberang mejanya, saling berhadapan Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan senyum.

"Selamat makan," kata Hinata lalu mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi bagiannya, Sasuke selalu tak pernah makan duluan ketika mereka makan bersama. Kata Sasuke, Sasuke akan merasa nafsu makannya menjadi besar ketika melihat Hinata melahap makanannya terlebih dahulu.

Tapi sekarang tidak.

Sebelum Hinata menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, Sasuke sudah memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Hinata terdiam. Menatap kebiasaan Sasuke yang berubah beberapa minggu ini serta pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi siang.

"Ada apa?" menyadari Hinata yang tidak memakan makanannya, Sasuke menghentikan makanannya untuk sekedar bertanya. Dengan gugup Hinata menggeleng lalu kembali melanjutkan menyuap makanannya, membuat Sasuke menggeleng tak acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

* * *

_Seperti lilin yang sumbunya tersulut api, api itu dengan setia berada di atas sumbu lilin dan secara perlahan 'menghabiskan' tubuh lilin itu._

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat Hinata membuka kedua matanya, Sasuke sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Hinata gelagapan.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke_-kun_, aku akan siapkan sarapan."

"Tidak perlu Hinata."

Langkah Hinata yang sudah ada di dekat pintu berhenti. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke penuh tanya sementara Sasuke sendiri melihat jam tangannya dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku sudah terlambat untuk rapat," lalu Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mencium kening Hinata tanpa perasaan apapun. "Aku akan makan diluar begitupun bekalnya, tak perlu kau antar. Kau lakukan saja pekerjaanmu, ya?"

Hinata diam lalu mengangguk dengan enggan. Indera penciumannya dapat mencium parfum Sasuke yang sedikit lebih menyengat daripada biasanya. Dalam diam, otaknya sudah memikirkan kemungkinan Sasuke pergi. Hinata sudah lima tahun tinggal bersama Sasuke, jadi Hinata tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang berbohong kepadanya.

Hanya tinggal menguntit Sasuke seperti kemarin untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Sasuke_-kun_," jari lentik Hinata bergerak ke arah dasi Sasuke, membenarkan letak dasinya yang sedikit miring, mendongak ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Ingat sekarang hari apa?"

"Sabtu?"

Senyum Hinata semakin lebar, namun terasa semakin pahit. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Hinata mengangguk, menundukkan kepala sebentar lalu berjinjit untuk memberikan _morning kiss_ kepada Sasuke_-kun_nya.

"Baguslah kalau Sasuke_-kun_ ingat sekarang hari apa," Hinata tersenyum. "_Itterashai_."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa selain sedikit bergumam dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Hinata yang menunduk dengan telapak tangan terkepal begitu erat.

Hinata sudah memutuskannya.

.

_Api itu terus menyala di atas sumbu lilin yang mulai memendek_

.

Hinata berjalan riang di atas sepatu _high heels_-nya Wanita berusia dua puluh lima itu menjinjing tas belanjaannya dan berjalan ke konter sayuran. Meneliti dengan cermat, akhirnya wanita berparas cantik itu membeli beberapa buah tomat beserta sayuran yang lain, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penjual, Hinata kembai berjalan ke arah konter lain.

Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke ada di depannya sembari menggandeng seorang wanita lain yang berbeda yang dilihatnya kemarin. Rambut wanita itu merah panjang, memakai kacamata sewarna rambutnya dan tengah bergelayut mesra di lengan Sasuke-nya.

Hinata membeku, senyumnya kembali hilang. Kembali berubah menjadi raut dingin yang tidak menyenangkan. Hinata menatap lekat-lekat punggung pria yang begitu dicintainya ternyata bermain api di belakangnya.

Dan perlahan, sembari meremas rok panjang berbahan satin, perlahan senyum Hinata kembali terbit, namun senyum itu terlihat mengerikan.

.

_Dan mulai membakar lilin yang menyumbangkan sumbunya untuk ditempati sang api._

_._

Hinata menata meja makannya dengan riang. Wanita itu menatap puas hasil kerja kerasnya beberapa jam ini. Sup tomat favorite Sasuke-nya telah terhidang di tengah meja makan. Tak lupa dengan sepotong kecil _cake _dengan banyak sekali hiasan tomat dan beberapa makanan lain. Dua buah lilin kecil menyala di tengah-tengah antara kue dan sup tomat lalu di tepi sisi meja makan ada sebuah piring berwarna putih dengan posisi terbalik lalu Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi, dengan gaun lavender kesukaannya. Hinata duduk diam sembari tersenyum kecil, dadanya berdebar kencang dan hangat, menanti Sasuke yang telah berjanji akan pulang malam saat Hinata mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Lalu Hinata mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan riang wanita bersurai lavender panjang itu berjalan menghampiri pintu apartemen-nya dan membukanya. Sesosok Sasuke tercetak jelas di iris peraknya.

Hinata tersenyum, memeluk Sasuke erat sembari memberinya sebuah kecupan dan ucapan lain selain selamat datang.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_, Sasuke_-kun_."

.

_Perlahan, api itu mulai memangsa sang lilin._

.

Sasuke menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi makan lalu duduk di kursi itu. Menatap takjub pada hidangan yang tersaji di meja makannya dan menatap tak suka begitu melihat kue penuh krim yang tidak disukainya dengan sup tomat yang begitu dia sukai.

"Kenapa kau membuat kue penuh krim? Kau tahu aku membencinya kan?"

Hinata terkikik kecil lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Wanita itu lalu mengambil nasi, mengguyurnya dengan sup tomat lalu meletakkannya di depan Sasuke. Hinata lalu mengambil bagiannya lalu duduk sembari melipat lengan.

"Kuenya tidak terlalu manis kok Sasuke_-kun_, sungguh. Aku mencoba resep baru ini khusus untuk Sasuke_-kun_," kata Hinata dengan nada membujuk. Sasuke tek berkomentar dan mulai memakan bagiannya dengan pelan, menikmati enaknya masakan Hinata, wanita yang telah lima tahun bersamanya itu, tak mempedulikan Hinata yang tak menyentuh makanan bagiannya dan malah asyik menatap Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke_-kun_," panggilan Hinata membuat Sasuke menghentikan suapannya. Iris hitamnya memandang Hinata yang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini.

"Hm?"

Senyum Hinata terlihat semakin manis dan cantik.

"Ingat tidak pertama kali kita bertemu?" Hinata bertanya dan Sasuke menjawab pelan sembari meletakkan sendok dan garpu-nya.

"Ya," kata Sasuke mengenang. Sedikit tersenyum ketika memori pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata enam tahun yang lalu. "Saat itu kau sedang menangis karena Naruto meninggalkanmu, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Dan Sasuke_-kun_ datang untuk menenangkanku. Sasuke_-kun_ duduk di sampingku dan mengambil bento yang kubuat untuk Naruto_-kun_. Sasuke_-kun_ bilang 'hari ini hari ulang tahunku dan kau belum memberikanku hadiah', " Hinata tersenyum mengenangnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menopang dagunya.

"Ya, dan kau malah menangis semakin keras," Sasuke geli saat mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Pria itu masih ingat Hinata menatap dirinya sembari menangis saat keras sembari memeluk Sasuke erat, membuat kemeja kesayangan Sasuke basah. "Saat itulah aku tertarik padamu, mungkin sudah jatuh hati padamu."

Wajah Hinata memerah dan Sasuke menyukainya. Di ambilnya tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat dan Hinata membalas menggenggam punggung tangan Sasuke erat.

"Sejak saat itulah aku mencintaimu Sasuke_-kun_," Hinata tersenyum begitu manis. "Sejak itulah aku mulai mencintai Sasuke_-kun_. Semakin hari menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke_-kun_ membuat perasaan itu semakin tumbuh semakin besar sampai-sampai aku akan melakukan apapun asal Sasuke_-kun_ tetap bersamaku."

Saat mengatakan itu, nada suara Hinata sedikit dingin, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke lalai melihat ekspresi Hinata yang itu.

"Ayo kita makan lagi Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu memakan dengan pelan.

"Apa Sasuke_-kun_ masih menyukaiku?"

Sasuke diam. Menatap Hinata yang mulai terasa aneh. Biasanya wanita itu akan bertanya hal seperti itu dengan wajah merona dan gugup, tapi Hinata bertanya dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Apa Sasuke_-kun_ menyukaiku?" pertanyaan kedua yang terdengar memaksa. Sasuke terdiam sebelum kembali memfokuskan kepada masakan Hinata yang masih tersisa setengahnya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku menyayangimu," kata Sasuke ringan, membuat senyum Hinata semakin lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa Sasuke_-kun_ berkencan dengan Sakura_-san_ dan Karin_-san_?"

Terhenti.

Seketika aura yang terasa hangat di sekeliling Sasuke menghilang. Perlahan Sasuke mendongak menatap Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan senyumnya, perlahan Sasuke meletakkan alat makannya, perlahan ...

... Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya.

Pandangannya terasa semakin miring, lalu tenggorokannya terasa panas. Perutnya bergejolak dan Sasuke merasakan kepalanya membentur lantai dan tubuhnya mengejang.

Sasuke melihat Hinata keluar dari kursinya dan menatap mengerikan sembari berjongkok di depan Sasuke, tersenyum senang.

_Bagaimanapun rupa sebuah lilin, jika sumbunya dibakar api tentu akan meleleh dan berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk yang lain._

Tak ada sedikitpun rasa cemas dan khawatir ketika melihat kekasih hatinya kesakitan seperti itu. Hinata justru tertawa dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia. Hinata berjongkok di depan Sasuke dan menopangkan dagunya di persatuan kedua tangannya, memperhatikan Sasuke yang meregang nyawa dengan seulas senyum lebar.

"Aku tahu kalau beberapa bulan ini, Sasuke mulai 'nakal'," kata Hinata pelan. "Jadi aku ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada Sasuke_-kun_ yang begitu kucintai."

Sasuke kepayahan saat mengatakan sebuah kalimat kepada Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata..."

"Ya, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"A-Apa ..."

"Harusnya Sasuke_-kun_ lebih memperhatikanku sedikit," Hinata memotong. "Sasuke_-kun_ tahu, wanita tidak akan memakan makanannya terlebih dahulu daripada pria yang dicintainya mencicipi masakan buatannya, tapi aku tidak."

Jemari Hinata menari di pipi Sasuke yang mulai pucat. "Aku selalu memakan masakanku lebih dulu dari Sasuke_-kun_ karena Sasuke_-kun_ pernah bilang lebih bernafsu untuk makan ketika melihatku makan. Seharusnya, dengan otak pintar Sasuke_-kun_, Sasuke_-kun_ sudah mulai menyadari keanehan ketika aku mempersilakan Sasuke_-kun_ untuk makan duluan, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkomentar.

"Atau apa Sasuke_-kun_ sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan cara Karin_-san_ dan Sakura_-san_ memperlakukan Sasuke_-kun_ saat makan seperti itu?"

Kuku panjang Hinata menancap pipi Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam sebelum Sasuke kembali angkat bicara.

"Hi ... Hinata..."

"Sakit, Sasuke_-kun_?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sorot kasihan. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan obat penawarnya," Hinata bangkit dan mengambil kue ulang tahun untuk Sasuke lalu menumpahkannya tepat di depan Sasuke. "Sayangnya, aku menaruhnya di kue yang tidak Sasuke_-kun_ suka," katanya dengan nada yang dibut menyesal.

Sasuke melebarkan kelopak matanya lebar-lebar melihat obat penawarnya terjatuh begitu saja di depannya. Dengan susah payah tangannya mengambil kue itu. Peduli setan dengan ketidaksukaannya pada kue yang penuh dengan krim asal dia bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Yang penting Sasuke harus menyeamatkan nyawanya lalu membuat perhitungan kepada Hinata. Tapi begitu mulutnya menyecap rasa krim yang begitu manis, dan mati-matian menelannya, Sasuke tak merasakan perubahan yang lebih baik ke arahnya. Hinata terkikik geli.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok Sasuke_-kun_," kata Hinata membuat Sasuke kembali bergulat dengan rasa sakit yang sangat. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan melakukan segala cara asal Sasuke_-kun_ tetap bersamaku, selamanya."

"Ka-Kau gila!"

Bukannya marah, Hinata malah terkikik geli lalu berjalan mengelilingi ruang makan dan berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke sembari menggenggam sebilah pisau berkilat.

"Aku memang gila, Sasuke_-kun_." Ucap Hinata membenarkan. "Itulah alasan Naruto_-kun_ meninggalkanku."

Hinata tak mempedulikan iris hitam kesukaan Sasuke melebar dan busa putih yang keluar dari mulut pria yang telah mengkhianatinya itu.

"Aku membunuh hamster Naruto_-kun_ dan nyaris mencelakai Naruto_-kun_, makanya Naruto_-kun_ meninggalkanku," ucap Hinata. Wanita itu kembali berjongkok, memainkan pisau ditangan yang berkilat dan tersenyum ringan. "Naruto_-kun_ pergi untuk selamanya."

Hinata tersenyum semakin riang. Sasuke menatap horor wanita yang hidup dengannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Pria itu benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang terlihat pendiam bak malaikat seperti Hinata mempunyai sisi gelap yang menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke_-kun_, lebih mencintai Sasuke_-kun_ daripada Naruto_-kun_."

Satu gores terlihat di pipi Sasuke, Hinata yang melakukannya. Darah meluncur keluar dari pipi Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa karenanya, meski Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Sasuke_-kun_ tahu? Cinta itu seperti lilin," suara Hinata terdengar rendah dan dalam. Ujung pisau yang digenggam Hinata menarik garis lurus dari pipi Sasuke ke arah dagu Sasuke, lalu ke leher dan terus ke bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lain. "Yang akan berubah bentuk menjadi kebencian jika disulut api Pengkhianatan."

Lalu yang Sasuke rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang begitu menyayat di daerah ulu hatinya ketika Hinata menancapkan pisau yang digenggamnya erat-erat.

Dan yang terakhir kali Sasuke lihat adalah wajah Hinata yang mengeras dengan air mata yang keluar dari iris peraknya.

Saat pandangan Sasuke mengabur, saat pendengarannya mulai berdenging, dan saat semua rasa sakit tak terasa lagi, sayup-sayup Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang lebut namun mematikan.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke_-kun_, aku mencintaimu."

Ah, entah kenapa Sasuke mengingat hari-hari di mana Sasuke mencurahkan seluruh perhatian dan hatinya kepada Hinata.

Tapi menyesal sekarangpun sudah terlambat bukan?

.

.

_Dan api akan padam ketika sumbu dalam tubuh lilin sudah habis terbakar tanpa sisa dan ketika lilin itu menjadi segumpalan benda tak berbentuk._

.

.

OMAKE :

_"Sasuke-kun tahu ini hari apa?"_

_"Hari Selasa?"_

_Hinata menggeleng lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat._

_"Hari ini hari ulang tahun Sasuke-kun dan hari di mana aku jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke tersenyum lalu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata._

_"Kalau begitu, empat tahun dari sekarang, hari itu akan jadi hari dimana kita akan selalu bersama selamanya."_

_._

* * *

_Prang!_

Hinata menjatuhkan pisaunya. Menatap nanar Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Wanita itu lalu tersenyum. Matanya memandang ke sudut kalender. Empat tahun telah berlalu dari janji Sasuke, dan Sasuke akan menepati janjinya tidak akan lama lagi.

Mengambil kembali pisau yang tadi dibuangnya, Hinata tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang telah tak bernyawa.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bersama selamanya, Sasuke_-kun_."

.

"... Tanpa ada pengganggu diantara kita."

JLEB!

* * *

**END**

.

**_Author notes:_**

_Tanjoubi Omedetou_! #Plaked

Aish... Orang-orang pada bikin fict yang romance-romance buat ultahmu tapi aku malah bikin yang tragis-tragis seperti ini. Hm... Apakah ini masuk ke genre tragedi? Ataukah masuk ke genre Suspense?

Yang jelas ini tidak bisa masuk ke genre romance,apalagi humor, bukan?

Dan... fanfiksi ini spesial untuk Sasuke no Tanjoubi Lovely events yang diselenggarakan oleh Gudang Fanfic SasuHina Indonesia (GFSHI)

Dengan penuh cinta kau membuat adegan kematian (?) yang baik untukmu, Sasuke-koi~~ #Bletak

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya... :D


End file.
